The Way I Loved You
by 888Marshmelow
Summary: Inspired by Taylor Swift's The Way I Loved You. Takes place during Laryingitus. Jesse dating Rachel. Rachel doesn't lose her voice. Rachel and Finn dated for a while. Betters then it sounds I suck at summaries :


**This came to me when myfriend made me listen to Taylor Swift, and I thank her for it.**

**Inspired by Taylor Swift: The Way I loved You**

* * *

_He is sensible and so incredible_  
_And all my single friends are jealous_

"I can't believe you're dating a senior. I mean Jesses St. James?" Kurt squealed to Rachel, he and Mercedes had ambushed her at her locker.

"For real, he is so fine." Mercedes told Kurt.

Rachel smiled. "He's great, he's very kind." she said opening her locker.

"I can't think of anyone else who would be better to date." Kurt reponded "What sng are you planning on singing in Glee for Mr. Shue's assignment?"

Rachel looked up to see Finn a few lockers down, staring at her with a pained expression but he forced a smile when he saw Rachel looking. She smiled back, the pained look led her to believe that he was eavesdropping. As he walked away Rachel remebered what Kurt had just said and she thought.

_I can._

"I have a song in mind." Rachel said before closing her locker.

______

_

* * *

He says everything I need to hear and it's like  
I couldn't ask for anything better  
He opens up my door and i get into his car  
And he says you look beautiful tonight  
And i feel perfectly fine_

Rachel looked in the mirror once more before she went outside to her boyfriend Jesse's car.

"Hello."

"Hey Rachel." he kissed her cheek. "You look beautiful tonight."

She blushed. "Thank you."

"Are you ready to see The Wiggles?"

Rachel laughed. "More ready than ever." she buckled her seat seat belt as he drove off, and she sighed. She was content. Not happy, not sad. But she was content.

_

* * *

_

_But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain_

**_FLASHBACK._**

"Rach get in the car!" Finn yelled. He was driving at the pace Rachel was walking outside his truck. She got mad at something he said and decided she would walk home. At the time she thought it was a good plan...until it started pouring.

"Leave me alone Finn!"

"Not until you get back in!"

"Well that's not gonna happen!" Rachel yelled shivering. She was soaked.

"Fine!" Finn turned off his car and got out slamming the door shut.

"What are you doing?" She yelled over the rain. He stood in front of her, refusing to move out of her way.

"You won't get in, so I got out!"

"Well it's pointless because I am never going to forgive you!"

Finn bent over and crashed his lips to hers. Rachel didn't fight back. She moved her arms to his neck as she moved her mouth with eagerness over his, she poured herself into his kiss, letting his tongue explore her mouth, she trailed her slender fingers up Finn's back, pulling him more securely against her. Finn saw stars as they kissed and lifted her so her didn't have to bend, and pulled away.

Finn rested his forhead on hers, both of them breathing heavily. "I'm sorry." he breathed hugging her tightly.

"I forgive you."

Finn smiled. "Rachel Berry, I love you. So much, you have no idea."

Rachel smiled. "I love you too Finn Hudson. So much." she whispered in his ear.

_

* * *

_

_And its 2am and I'm cursin your name.  
You're so in love that you act insane  
And thats the way I loved you._

_**FLASHBACK.**  
_

"I can't believe you!" Rachel yelled into the phone. Her and Finn have been arguing for an hour it was already 2 am.

"I'm just saying you and Puck seemed pretty cozy."

"He hugged me for two seconds!"

"He was totally hitting on you!"

"Do you honestly think I would cheat on you?"

Finn didn't speak.

Rachel gaped. "Fuck you Finn." she hung up, and sobbed for half an hour.

She wiped her tears when she heard tapping on her window. She walked over, pulled her curtains open to see Finn standing outside.

"Finn?" she opened her window and he crawled in. They stood in silence for a while. "Rach..." he eventually whispered "I'm so sorry-I just-I never should've-"

"It's ok...I forgive you."

"No wait let me explain. I trust you Rach. I do. I don't trust Puck, after what happened with the whole Quinn babygate thing I haven't been able to trust him around girls I like. You guys did date for like a week-"

"Two and a half days." Rachel blurted.

"Right. But it felt like a week seeing you guys hug, and laugh together. Anyways, after I saw you hugging him it made me think that I don't want to be with anyone but you, and I want you to be with me and only me because I love you. But I thought at any time you could go back to him-so Rach no I don't think you would cheat on me. But I do think at anytime you'll realize you can do better than me."

"Finn-"

"It's true."

"No, listen to me. I will always love you. _You_ Finn Hudson. Only you."

Fin smiled. "And I will always love you. _You _Rachel Berry. Only you."

_

* * *

_

_Breakin' down and coming undone  
It's a roller coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you_

**FLASHBACK.**

"I," kiss "love," kiss "you." kiss, Finn said. They were at the park laying down on the grassm he and Rachel had found a secluded area.

"I," kiss "love," you," kiss "more."

"Impossible," Finn said still kissing Rachel. Rachel laughed.

* * *

_he respects my space_  
_and never makes me wait_  
_and he calls me exactly when he says he will_  
_he's close to my mother_  
_talks business with my father_  
_he's charming and endearing_  
_and I'm comfortable_

"Hello?" Rachel answered her phone.

"Hey Rachel it's Jesse."

"Hi Jesse. We need to talk...I think we should break up."

* * *

**Switch to Rachel preforming her song to Glee which is The Way I Loved You by Taylor Swift**

_But i miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain_  
_And it's 2am and i'm cursing your name_  
_You're so in love that you act insane_  
_And that's the way I loved you_  
_Breakin' down and coming undone_  
_It's a roller coaster kinda rush_  
_And I never knew I could feel that much_  
_And that's the way I loved you_

Her eyes connected to Finn's the entire song. She gave her all for this preformance.

_He can't see the smile I'm faking_  
_And my heart's not breaking_  
_Cause I'm not feeling anything at all_  
_And you were wild and crazy_  
_Just so frustrating intoxicating _  
_Complicated, got away by some mistake and now_

Her eyes filled with tears.

_I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain_  
_And it's 2am and i'm cursing your name_  
_I'm so in love that I acted insane_  
_And that's the way I loved you_  
_Breakin' down and coming undone_  
_It's a roller coaster kinda rush_  
_And I never knew I could feel that much_  
_And that's the way I loved you oh, oh_

_And that's the way I loved you oh, oh_  
_Never knew I could feel that much_  
_And that's the way I loved you_

Rachel ran from the room as soon as she sang her last word, letting her tears fall.

"I'm so stupid! Such an idiot- I can't believe I sang that song in front of him-_for _him." she yelled inthe empty hallways.

"Rach?"

Rachel froze. Only one person in the whole world called her that. She turned around slowly.

"Finn."

Silence.

"Did you mean it?" he eventually asked. "The song?"

"Yes." she whispered. "Except one part."

He looked at her.

"I still love you. I never stopped."

Finn ran up to her, and crashed his lips to hers, he parted her lips with his tongue and explored her mouth while her hands trailed all over his broad chest, and Finn quickly pulled away.

"I do too. Still love you, I mean."

Rachel smiled and hugged him. "Forever." he whispered.

"Always." she smiled.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Like it? Tell the truth, I always say "The truth doesn't hurt. But a screwdriver jammed in the side of your head will." :) Gilmore Girls ;)**


End file.
